vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Roario
The Roario is a yellow lion piñata. It has a blue rectangle on its face making it look like it is wearing a mask around its eyes. It has a multicolored rainbow mane. The King of Animals is a firm believer in the class system. Potential homes must be of sufficient worth and contain Doenut and Zumbug subjects (i.e. meals). As the ultimate big Spider, it also has some Mouse issues. Requirements Appear requirements *You are a level 38 gardener or better. Visit requirements *There are 5 Doenuts in the garden. *There are 5 Zumbugs in the garden. *The garden is worth 40,000 chocolate coins. Resident requirements *Has eaten 2 Doenuts. *Has eaten 2 Zumbugs. *The garden is worth 50,000 chocolate coins. Romance requirements *Is wearing a crown. *Your Garden is worth 60,000 choclate coins. *Has eaten a pinata worth 4,500 chocolate coins. *Have a Roario house in the garden. Species variants *Feeding it a bottle of medicine changes its color to black and white. *Feeding it a bluebell seed changes its color to blue. *Feeding it a sunflower seed changes its color to yellow. Species conflicts *Mousemallow *Zumbug *Whirlm Other Information Meeting the value requirement is surprisingly easy. 5 Doenut and 5 Zumbugs make a total of 28,500! Also, a Captain's Cutlass adds 10,000 to the garden value and keeps Professor Pester and the Ruffians out. Additionally, I recommend using valuable fences to keep 5 Doenuts and 5 Zumbugs in. A Mine is also very valuable and gives you lots of money (hopefully). Also, when trying to get one, it helps to whack one of the Doenuts or Zumbugs, take its life candy, and try to get the Roario to eat it. It helps to place it near the candy of a pinata the Roario kills itself. In the TV Series King Roario King Roario is one of the main characters of the Viva Piñata TV series. He is the king of Piñata Island. Any Roario resident tips? Got a Roario visitor that drops by for a quick bite, then wanders off again? Since you're not guaranteed to get the same visitor next time, getting a wild Roario to eat enough Doenuts and Zumbugs may take a bit of time. If you're open to a bit of pinata-bashing, you can whack some and make the Roario eat its candy. *First, never let your Doenut or Zumbug count drop below 5, or the Roario won't find your garden attractive anymore, and wander away, drawing the whole process out. So, start your garden off with at least 5 of each. *Next, when a Roario visitor shows up, wait for it to break open one of the pinatas. Now, quickly break open another of the 3 it needs to eat, and drop its (differently-colored) piece of Life Essence candy in amongst the other candies from the first one. Quickly repeat for the other two that it needs to eat. If you're successful, your visitor will have gobbled up everything it needs to meet the Resident requirements, and move in during its 22nd visit. Gallery Category:Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species